Question: Evaluate $4-0.25g+0.5h$ when $g=10$ and $h=5$.
Solution: Let's substitute $ g= {10}$ and $ h={5}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}4-0.25 {g}+0.5{h}$ $=4-0.25( {10})+0.5({5})$ $=4-2.5+2.5$ $=4$